The Star and I
by Uncanny-dreamer
Summary: What happens when a Slytherin girl, who despises her House, grows up with her charming, distant cousin from Gryffindor? Will he ever accept her into his life or will he continue to shun her, though still secretly caring about her? SB/OC ON HIATUS!
1. Slytherin

Okay, so this is my first fanfic. Yay! This has been floating around in my mind for sometime and I found it rather interesting.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter...if I did, Sirius wouldn't have died...well, I still remain unconvinced that he's dead, but...blah.

**Chapter One: Slytherin**

"Kash, there you are." The dark skinned witch with straight black hair didn't move as she watched her cousin's reflection in the train's window. "Kashmira, look at me," she said more forcefully. Kashmira sighed and turned to look at Bellatrix.

"What?"

"Don't use that tone with me," she said, flipping her long hair over her shoulder and sitting down next to her. "You know why I'm here." Kashmira looked at her blankly, knowing very well why she barged into her compartment like that, but not saying a word. Bellatrix scoffed. "I'm sure your mother told you this already, but I'm here to drive it into you. You _will _get into Slytherin…" Kashmira wore a smug look as her cousin went on, though finding it somewhat unnerving to hear this from a second year. She had heard the same speech from her parents, siblings, uncles, aunts, grandparents, and now from her fourth cousin (or whatever, she couldn't keep track) who she hasn't even seen in three years. "Are you even listening to me?"

"Huh…oh, yeah. Slytherin," she mumbled. "I'll get in. I mean, if our whole family did then there's really nothing to-"

"Well, not everyone in our family did," she said bitterly. "That Sirius Black -- he's in my year -- got into Gryffindor." She looked disgusted when she spoke his name. "But as far as I'm concerned, he's not a part of this family anymore." Kashmira pondered the name, knowing she heard it before.

"Isn't he your cousin?"

"Yeah, but by marriage. He's not _really_ blood, thank God. But anyway, you do have a good chance. Just don't screw it up." She got up and swiftly left, not giving Kashmira one more look as she slid the compartment door shut. The girl sighed and sunk down in her seat. This was going to be a long night…

"Hey Sirius!" A boy with messy dark hair ran up to Sirius Black, who was getting food from the trolley. He turned around and smiled at James, the boy he remembered he met last year.

"What's up, James?"

"You wanna sit with me? I've been looking for you everywhere…"

"Sure." He pocketed his snacks and followed James back to his compartment. Before entering, however, he felt someone knock into him from behind. "Hey, watch where you're going," he said, turning around and seeing a dark haired girl continue to walk down the corridor. She turned around and he nearly growled as he realized who it was.

"Not for you, traitor," she snarled, turning around again.

"Who was that?" James asked, watching her continue to strut.

"No one," Sirius muttered, going into the compartment.

The train had finally slowed to a stop and Kashmira slowly stood up to stretch. Yawning, she looked up at her trunk, wondering how she got it up there in the first place. Standing on the seat to try and reach it, she heard the door to her compartment slide open again and someone quietly walking in.

"You need help?" She turned around and saw a boy with lovely long, dark hair. He couldn't have been much older than she was.

"Yeah, actually," she chuckled, stepping down off of the seat. The boy smiled and took out his wand, muttering something incoherent under his breath. Kashmira watched her trunk lift up off and gently place itself down at her feet.

"Thanks," she said, quite impressed.

"No problem," he winked, walking back out of the compartment. Feeling slightly confused at the random act of charity, she picked up her trunk and followed everyone else out of the train.

"Kashmira!" she heard someone sharply say. She turned around and saw Bellatrix and a platinum blonde, gaunt faced girl rush up to her. "Come on…" She took her by the arm and dragged her out of the sea of students to the lake's edge.

"No more 'an four to a boat!!!" she heard a booming voice say.

"Ignore him," Bellatrix hissed. "He's just a no good Half-breed, but get in. I'll expect to see you at the Slytherin table." The blonde (who she now recognized to be Bellatrix's sister, Narcissa) shoved her trunk into the boat. Before Kashmira could respond, Bellatrix and Narcissa quickly hurried away to one of the horseless carriages. Sighing, she got into the tiny boat, shortly joined by three other students. They soon set off across the lake and she couldn't help but marvel at how beautiful the castle was. Even if she was put into Slytherin with everyone else, she knew she would thoroughly enjoy living here at Hogwarts.

"Really, though. Who was she?" James and Sirius made their way over to the Gryffindor table and sat down. Sirius sighed.

"My cousin. She's in Slytherin," he said quickly.

"Oh…that explains the rudeness," he grinned, trying to make him feel better.

"Yeah…" Sirius looked over at the doors to the Great Hall, wondering why he had yet to see the pretty dark girl he had helped on the train._ She probably didn't come in yet…_ Before he knew it, though, it seemed that everyone was finally seated and the first years were now being ushered in. He gaped when he saw that the dark girl walked in with them. She looked so much older than a first year. He watched as she walked in with the others, very posed and confident. He only broke his gaze on her, however, when he saw his cousin Bellatrix whisper something to her. He narrowed his eyes, now wondering if she was a part of his family. She looked unfazed, though, as she continued to walk up and he couldn't help but be rather intrigued. Sitting restlessly through the Sorting ceremony, he sat forward when her name was finally called.

"Cayley, Kashmira," the dignified witch, who she recognized to be Professor McGonagall, called next. Taking a deep breath, Kashmira walked up to the stool and sat down. Almost as soon as McGonagall placed the hat on her head, she heard it muttering something.

"Ah…a part of a pureblood family. Related to the Blacks too, I see."

_Do I need to be put into Slytherin? _she thought, hoping the hat could hear her thoughts.

I mean everyone wants me to, but… 

"Where do _you_ think you belong?"

_I don't even know what the other Houses are._

"Well, I see you succeeding in Slytherin. Not all witches and wizards that go into Slytherin come out evil. You mustn't let its reputation dictate your life."

Oh, please no! 

"I don't understand. You are not like the others. However, you are smart and cunning."

_Then why not Ravenlcaw?_

"No…not Ravenclaw. You would not do well there. You are strong and will not succumb to Slytherin's bad reputation. Salazaar happened to be a very good man despite some of his views." She felt like tearing the hat off of her head and running away, knowing it had made up its mind. Before she could lift her arms, however, it whispered something that caught her attention. "You would do well to show others that not everyone who comes from Slytherin is prejudiced and opinionated…SLYTHERIN!!!" She sighed as McGonagall took the cursed hat off of her head. Seeing the table off to her left cheer the loudest, as well as Bellatrix and Narcissa standing up and screaming at the top of their lungs, she figured that was the Slytherin table. Slowly making her way over, she suddenly felt sick, knowing she wouldn't be able to eat. Sadly looking at the table next to hers (she figured it was Gryffindor) she saw the boy who helped her on the train quickly look away, a blank look on his face.

"Good job, Kashmira," she heard Bellatrix say as she moved made a space for her. She sat down next to her distant cousin, trying to smile at the faces around her.

_Well…at least I know some people here…_though the sick feeling never left her stomach, even when Dumbledore gave them the word to tuck in. She scooped some mashed potatoes onto her plate and played around with them, tuning out the conversations around her.

"A toast!" she suddenly heard Bellatrix say, watching her raise a goblet of pumpkin juice. "To my fourth cousin, twice removed," she added, getting a few chuckles, "and the others for getting into the noble House of Slytherin!"

"Here, here!" All within ear shot rose their goblets and drank deep while Kashmira merely smiled and pretended to drink.

"Sirius…aren't you hungry?" James asked his friend, looking concerned. Sirius had been glaring down at his plate for sometime, feeling somewhat betrayed though he didn't even know her. He looked up at James and shook his head.

"Not really…"

"All right. You okay?"

"Just fine. You trying out for Quidditch this year?" He listened as James babbled on about practicing over the summer and how he was going to try out for Chaser this year. He admitted he was going to try out for Beater, but soon lost interest in the conversation, finding himself brooding once again. Even as they finally left the Great Hall, he watched with narrow eyes as Kashmira was talking to Bellatrix, going down to the dungeons with her as he followed James up the stairs to the Gryffindor common rooms.

"You sure you're okay?" James asked again as they reached the Fat Lady's portrait.

"Just fine," he mumbled. "Portly Porter." The oversized woman nodded to them and swung forward, along them access to their common room. Upon entering, Sirius found a strange peace and realized how much he had longed for this moment. Plopping himself down on one of the sofas, he put his head back and closed his eyes, the events of the night slowly leaving his troubled mind as he came to realize he was finally home.

"Here…you can have this bed," Bellatrix said, shoving Kashmira's trunk against one of the four-poster beds. The dark girl sat down on her bed and sighed. "I'll send a letter to your mum saying you got into Slytherin." Kashmira looked at her, much rather owling her own mother when she felt like it. However, she knew Bellatrix wouldn't budge, possibly being told to do so herself. She just shrugged and laid down on her bed, closing her eyes. "You haven't said more then about two words," Bellatrix said haughtily.

"What's there to say?" Kashmira mumbled.

"When I got into Slytherin I was ecstatic! You're just acting like a big blob without a personality.

"I'm tired…"

"Sure." She stood there for a moment then finally turned away from her cousin, making a disapproving noise as she left and slammed the door behind her. Kashmira sat up and grinned, finally getting rid of her. She got up and fished around in her trunk for a piece of parchment and her quill and ink. Finally able to find them, she went over to her nightstand and scribbled a letter.

Dear Uncle Alphard,

I know I've only met you once, but I've heard my mum talk about you a lot, especially how "disappointing" you are. You are the only family member I've got that will understand where I'm coming from when I say this.

I expect you will be told soon enough, but I have been, unfortunately, sorted into Slytherin. I trust you'll understand how much this upsets me, but I want you to be my witness when I say no matter what, I will never be like the others. I still see nothing wrong with Muggle-borns or even Muggles. The hat said that I could possibly show others how not everyone that goes into Slytherin comes out bad, so I reckon I could do just that. I just don't know how…I trust that my owl will find you. She's pretty good at that. It would be great to hear back from you.

Sincerely,

Kashmira 

After rereading it a couple of times, she rolled it up took it to her red morph screech owl, Blythe. "Hey, pretty," she whispered, stroking her beak. "Want to stretch your wings?" She gave a soft hoot leapt onto her outstretched arm. Kashmira quickly opened the door, cursing the fact that she had to go all the way upstairs just to deliver a letter, seeing as how the Slytherin common room was in the dungeons and had no windows. She passed her cousins who were still on the couches, talking and laughing with a bunch of their friends. Fortunately, they hadn't noticed her as she left the common room with her owl on her arm. Darting up the stairs, she finally made it to the Entrance Hall. She looked up and could see a bunch of open windows on the wall near the ceiling. "All right, Blythe." She placed the letter in her beak. "Take this to Uncle Alphard for me?" She blinked and flew off of her arm towards the window, disappearing as she flew out. Satisfied, Kashmira made her way back down, trying to sneak past again, but Narcissa caught her.

"Where were you?" she asked, turning around to look at her.

"Bathroom," she muttered.

"You know we have bathrooms down here, right?" Bellatrix giggled.

"No…I didn't," she smiled.

"Just down the hall, right across from the Potions room," she waved, turning back to the group.

"Right," she mumbled, going into her room again. Pleased with herself, she put on her pajamas and hopped into bed. Maybe she was sorted into Slytherin for her sneakiness also? She shook her head, turning onto her side. No…she wouldn't become a conceded Slytherin. She was here to prove something…she just didn't know how, yet.


	2. Frustrations and Allies

Almost twenty four hours until Deathly Hallows!!!! See, the trick is to sleep your whole day away, if you're getting it at midnight, that way the day goes by faster and you have more time to read before you pass out! ;) I really hope you all enjoy the book. Goodness knows it's been some journey...for both Harry and us XP. Let's just hope he'll finally be able to kill Voldemort and restore peace to the Wizarding World...oh, and that Sirius makes another appearance, of course. .

So, I will not post for a while, perhaps later next week as I will, of course, be reading the last Harry Potter book. I hope you guys stay with me, though...I really enjoy writing this and I absolutely love your reviews! Thanks a bunch, btw. I'm glad you all liked chapter one. Let's just hope you enjoy this one as well!

Disclaimer: Nope...but thanks for reminding me sulks

**Chapter Two: Frustrations and Allies**

The sun shone into the Gryffindor common room, falling on the eyes of one particular handsome second year. The boy groaned and rolled over onto his side, out of the direct sunlight, but still drifted out of his deep sleep. His long hair fell into his grey eyes as he opened them, though he quickly brushed it away. Sitting up, he looked around and saw that his roommates were still asleep, much to his surprise and dismay. He never was a morning person and was always the last to get up, so why was he up with the sun now? It had never woken him up before, even when it did shine directly on him.

He realized there was no use in questioning this and had no choice but to get up, now that he was no longer tired. Going over to his dresser, he stopped himself and shook his head. Just because he was up didn't mean he had to change just yet. Smiling, he went over to his trunk and opened it. Throwing some schoolbooks and old comics aside, he found his Quidditch book he had purchased over the summer and plopped back down on his bed and opened it. He found the section about Beaters and engrossed himself (for about the eleventh time) with the different moves and techniques he could use for tryouts and, hopefully, games.

Having been woken up by her natural and precise alarm clock about two hours ago, Kashmira sat in the Slytherin common room, flipping through the pages of her schoolbooks. She had found herself drawn to certain subjects ever since her parents had explained most of them to her, but she found they never touched on History of Magic or Defense Against the Dark Arts. This had puzzled her since she soon discovered that not only did she seem to find them quite interesting, they also proved to be the most crucial. She reckoned, though, that they wouldn't bother her so much now that she had gotten into the "noble House of Slytherin" and she would finally be able to express her own interests. Sighing, she tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and turned to the chapter in her Year 1: History of Magic book about Goblin wars, finding it oddly fascinating. It seemed they still couldn't figure out what caused the unrest among these creatures, though it sounded to Kashmira that some of it was caused by their limited rights. Really, she still couldn't understand why they were still considered creatures. What creatures are able to successfully run one of the biggest known banks in the entire Wizarding world? Unicorns certainly wouldn't be able to…shaking her head, she closed the book and looked around at the common room. Perhaps she was being too skeptical? She hadn't even known how she was able develop these thoughts after being taught that she was superior to so many other creatures and even humans. After hearing her mother grumble about Uncle Alphard and how he went on to do his own thing after a while, no longer supporting his pureblood family, the whole thing started to seem a little fishy to her after a while. She hoped her acceptance to Hogwarts would finally show her the right path, but she just had to get sorted into Slytherin. This fact still bothered her and she wondered if she would ever get used to it. Would people look at her differently or respect her more?

_Remember what the hat said…_

Well, hopefully the hat was right. If it wasn't she would surely find a way to kidnap (hatnap?) and burn it.

Looking up at the grandfather clock, she realized everybody would probably start getting up. Surely enough, before she could even pack away her books, she heard movement from the other rooms and doors creaking open.

"Oi, do you have my toothbrush?" she heard some boy shout.

"Why would I have it?!"

"I don't know. I sure don't!" Shaking her head, Kashmira reluctantly made her way back to her dorm to change.

"What were you doing up so early?" Walking in, she saw Bellatrix narrow her eyes at her, gesturing towards her empty bed. She shrugged.

"I woke up."

"You nut," she cackled. She walked over to her nightstand and picked up a brush. "Were you reading those?" she asked, pointing to the books Kashmira was carrying with her brush.

"Oh, yeah. They're kind of interesting, actually." Bellatrix snorted, turning away from her.

"Whatever." Rolling her eyes, Kashmira put the books in her bag and quickly changed into her robes. Standing in front of the mirror, she caught herself from scowling at the Slytherin patch, instead letting out a small sigh. "It looks good," Bellatrix said, coming over to her, though, she soon frowned. "You have to keep your hair back." She brushed her long hair back away from the green patch. "There…you want people to know you're in Slytherin, don't you?" She girnned and walked away.

_Hmmm, now there's an idea, _Kashmira thought

"We're heading up to the Great Hall now." Kashmira saw the reflections of her other room mates, including Narcissa, standing next to Bellatrix.

"All right. I'll meet you up there."

"Aren't you ready?"

_What, we have to make an entrance together now? _"Not quite."

"Fine. I'll save you a seat." Kashmira nodded to them. Making sure they left, she grinned and brushed her hair forward, making sure it really did hide her patch.

Sirius took a bite of his pancakes and watched as James was still shoving food onto his plate.

"You know, you can always get more later," he said steadily. James looked at him, a spoonful of berries still in his hand.

"But I'm hungry."

"All right," he chuckled, taking a sip of pumpkin juice. When James had finally starting eating, he smiled and looked up as he heard the fluttering of wings. The owl post had come and it looked as if one was coming right to him. He watched as a great barn owl landed in front of his friend. "James…I think you got a letter." The boy looked up and smiled.

"Hey, Cassius." The owl gave a small hoot and dropped the letter he was holding onto his plate. "It looks like it's from my mum…oi! Stop that." He quickly picked up his goblet as for Cassius had plunged his beak into it and started drinking. He gave an indignant hoot and clicked his beak. James absentmindedly threw him a sausage as he read his letter. Sirius couldn't help but notice his cheeks getting slightly redder as he read and when he had finally finished, he quickly folded it up again and shook his head.

"What?"

"Nothing," he muttered, his cheeks still flushed.

"It's nothing bad, is it?"

"What…no, of course not," he quickly said. "No, she just needed to remind me how proud she is of me and the sort…" He gave him a reassuring smile. "You know…mum stuff."

"Right," Sirius mumbled, though he knew not all mothers acted like that…caring and everything. Before he brooded too much on it, he saw something that caught his eye. He narrowed his eyes as he saw the new Slytherin girl walk in through the giant, wooden doors looking smug about something. He watched as a red owl flew over to her, shortly followed by a black one.

_Why do I care about her? _he thought, angry at himself. _She doesn't matter anymore…_

He felt a poke from his side and turned to see James looking at him.

"You reckon we'll get our schedules soon?" Sirius looked up at the staff table and nodded.

"Yeah…here comes McGonagall now."

Hastily grabbing the two letters from the owls, Kashmira stuck them in her robes and tried to calmly walk over to the Slytherin table without showing too much excitement.

"Hey," Bellatrix said, turning to her. "I saw your mum wrote back to you already." She moved aside so Kashmira could sit. "Who was the other one from?"

"Oh, umm…my father," she lied. "I suppose he must have sent his own letter from work." Smiling at her cousin, she filled her plate with pancakes and started to eat.

"All right," Bellatrix shrugged, turning back to Narcissa. Kashmira had to admit; it didn't seem easy to fool her, but she was off to a pretty good start. Still proud of her smooth lie, she continued to eat, until Professor McGonagall came up to her with her schedule.

"Cayley, Kashmira," she said, handing it to her.

"Thank you, m'am." She looked at it, pleased to see that she had Defense Against the Dark Arts first.

"That was McGonagall," she heard Bellatrix hiss in her ear. "Transfiguration professor, but also head of _Gryffindor_." She had said the name with such malice, one would wonder what it could have possibly done to offend her, though Kashmira had some idea.

"I knew who she was," she said briskly, still examining her schedule. "I didn't know she could be head of a House, though."

"Oh yeah. There are four professors heading each House. Ours is Professor Slughorn, but we don't think much of him. He doesn't seem to have much of a problem with Mudbloods," she sniffed.

"Mudbloods?"

"Muggle-born, of course."

"Right." She could remember hearing her parents use that word more than once, but never really understood what it meant. "And Slughorn teaches…"

"Potions."

"Hmmm…then I'll have him after Defense Against the Dark Arts, then."

"Hmph. That class is rather pointless, if you ask me."

_Funny, I don't recall asking you._ Kashmira caught herself from rolling her eyes.

"…I mean, you do get to practice in class with the magic you'll learn, but honestly, what "Dark Magic" would you have to protect yourself against? Really, some of these so called dark spells that are out there are actually pretty decent." She lowered her voice. "Ever heard of the Cruciatus Curse?" she grinned.

"Yes, I have!" Kashmira exclaimed, appalled that anyone would talk about something like that with such excitement. She had just read about this torture curse and was disgusted by it, wondering why anyone would sink so low.

"Oh? Well…" She seemed a bit surprised and taken aback by her reaction. For the first time, she fell silent, merely shrugging and turning back to her plate. Finding herself rather irate, Kashmira stood up before she knew what she was doing.

"I'm gunna get a head start," she muttered, seeing Narcissa stare at her as she marched out. Once she walked into the Entrance Hall, she stopped and stared at the giant staircase in front of her. What had made her cousin so malicious? She didn't even want to think what Bellatrix would have gone on about if she hadn't known what she was talking about.

_It would have been sick,_ she thought. She recalled many family gatherings where they would all they would talk about was disgusting stories, mostly about House-Elves, but she had never heard them mention anything about torturing people. Perhaps it was talked about in the Black household? She never really knew much about that part of her family, only really getting a glimpse of it now, but are they really much worse than her own? She didn't think that possible, and yet she felt she was starting to get a glimpse of what they are really like.

Taking a deep breath and trying to calm herself, she went up the steps and searched for the D.A.D.A. classroom. Surprisingly, she found it within five minutes, expecting it to have been harder to find, but nevertheless grateful. Sitting down in the corridor, and waiting for the other students to come, she took her letters out of her pocket, smiling down at one but glaring at another.

_Best to get the worst out of the way, _she figured, opening her mother's.

Dearest Kashmira (she nearly gagged),

Your father and I are extremely pleased upon learning about your acceptance into Slytherin. You should be very proud of yourself for honoring the family name. We are sure you will do well within Slytherin, but we must advise you to keep close to your cousin Bellatrix, as well as Narcissa. I was very delighted when Bellatrix told me of your acceptance, as you can imagine. I only ask that you make friends only with the ones in your House-

At this point, Kashmira had placed the tip of her wand to the parchment and muttered the only charm she knew. "Incendio." She delightfully watched the letter burn, afterwards tearing open Uncle Alphard's.

Kashmira,

Let me first congratulate you on getting accepted into Hogwarts. It is a fine school and I only wish I was able to return. My deepest sympathies, however, for being forced into Slytherin. Your mind seems to be in the right place, so I am not worried about you succumbing to their filth, but you must be careful around the rest of your family. Don't let it slip how much you despise the House. You only have to be around them until you come of age, which isn't a long way away. Just keep strong and find other people who will support you. You may not have heard of her, but your distant cousin (my niece) and sister of Bellatrix and Narcissa is in her seventh year this year. I'm pretty sure she is Head Girl of Ravenclaw now. Her name is Andromeda. You would do well to confide in her since she shares the same views. Also, my nephew Sirius is in his second year and in Gryffindor. I haven't heard from him in a while, but I am sure he is trustworthy. Don't hesitate to send me another letter if anything is bothering you. I'm glad I am able to be here for you, but I have a feeling you are strong enough to pull through.

Sincerely,

Your Uncle Alphard

She read through it three times, beaming all the while. When she finally put it down, she felt defiant and certainly more hopeful then she did before. So Andromeda was in her seventh year…and Sirius was in his second. One in Ravenclaw, one in Gryffindor. She wondered how they had got off so easy as she stood up, watching students walk down the corridor now. The door to the classroom opened and she walked in with the others, a certain spring in her step.


	3. Lean On Me

Finished the final book on Sunday, actually, but it took some time to sink in before I could start working on this again. I actually feared I wouldn't really want to keep on going with this fanfic after I read it, but now I realize I have to just because I don't want the world of Harry Potter as I see it to ever fade. Now I see so many future fanfics after this one ;) Gotta keep it alive. I must say, it's been some journey with Harry. I feel like I've been a close friend of his who's been through everything with him…I think everyone must feel that way, actually. Anyway, before I ramble on too much, it's certainly been something to read _Deathly Hallows_. I won't spoil anything for anyone (God forbid), but I'll just say that it was…a perfect ending. I still can't deal with the many losses (not really a spoiler), but I guess they live within us as well as Harry. Okay, shutting up…on with the third chapter!!!

Disclaimer: Oh, would sooooooo many people be alive if I was Jo. Oh well…I'm not.

Mild language with this one…like, one word. ;)

**Chapter 3: Lean On Me **

The first week of term had finally past. It seemed that the anxiety that the first few days had brought had finally lifted. Now, on a warm and sunny Saturday afternoon, students of Hogwarts could be found lounging on the grounds of the school, chatting up their friends or catching up on their schoolwork. Some ways away from the calm lake sat a tall beech tree, gently swaying in the light breeze. Beneath it sat a girl, her legs drawn up close to her chest as she rested her chin on her knees. Her lips were formed in a small smile, yet she still felt troubled.

Gazing across the wide lake, though looking at nothing in particular, Kashmira mulled over her first full week at Hogwarts. Though she had spotted her distant cousin, Andromeda, a couple of times already, she still had no idea how she was going to talk to her. Bellatrix and Narcissa were constantly keeping an eye on her, even in between classes. They usually went out of their way to guide her to her classes, even though she now knew how to get to them easily. She knew they only did it to point out and introduce her to different Slytherins, though they had mostly done this during mealtimes and in the common room. She quickly found a way to avoid long hours in the common room at night with her cousins and fellow Slytherins, however, stating she had mountains of homework and massive studying to do. It wasn't a complete lie…she did spend her nights lying on her bed and flipping through her schoolbooks, finding the contents quite interesting. In fact, she had just spent the whole morning rereading the lengthy chapter in her Grade 1: Defense Against the Darks Arts book all about werewolves. After lunch, she decided she finally needed a break and broke away from her cousins to wander outside. It had turned out to be such a beautiful day and she couldn't help but loll about, taking in the peacefulness. She ended up under the giant beech tree, her thoughts eventually wandering back to the certain things that worried her. Perhaps she could pull aside Andromeda for a split second at dinner, requesting a get-together sometime somewhere so that her cousins wouldn't take notice or become suspicious. It sounded easy enough, but it would have to be fast. Perhaps she could even pass her a note…that sounded reasonable. Making a mental note to scribble one out before dinner, Kashmira smiled and spread out, laying on her stomach.

_Now, what about this Sirius Black?_

She didn't even know what he had looked like, afraid to ask Bellatrix in case she became suspicious. If only she was a second year or even him, a first, they would have classes together. Sighing, she reassured herself she would eventually find him. Certain people just couldn't be that hard to find in this school, no matter how big it may be.

The sound of grass and dirt crunching under someone's shoes caused her to quickly look up, dreading the thought of it being her cousins. It wasn't, however…she watched as a boy and a girl walked past. The girl was quite pretty, her long, dark red hair flowing down her back. Even from the shade of the tree, Kashmira noticed how her bright green eyes sparkled in the sunlight. The boy, however, wasn't much to look at, though she thought she saw him in the Slytherin common room once or twice. His long, greasy hair was very unkempt and even his robes seemed to hang off of him in the most unflattering way. The girl seemed to have noticed her looking up at them, for she smiled down at her.

"Hello!" she said brightly.

"Hi." They kept on walking and Kashmira saw the boy glance back at her, though he didn't say anything. She found it peculiar that such a pretty girl would be walking with someone like him… she surely could not have belonged to Slytherin also.

_She was too friendly, _she snorted, _unless she does belong to Slytherin and recognizes me. _Kashmira had lost count of the many people she had been introduced to and couldn't even be bothered about what they had looked like. Still, she couldn't imagine the red head being in Slytherin. Getting up now, she brushed off her clothes and stretched, watching the girl splash the boy now that they were sitting by the lake. Smiling, she turned and headed back to the castle. On her way up, she passed two boys, one with messy dark hair and one with…she smiled as she saw the other one was the handsome boy with long hair that had helped her on the train.

"Hey," she said. He didn't acknowledge her, though she saw the messy haired boy nod to her, a slightly confused expression on his face.

"Oi, she's from Slytherin! Do you know her?" She heard him whisper to his companion once he thought they were out of earshot. Not able to hear the answer, she just assumed the long haired boy hadn't recognized her and kept on walking, unbothered. Her heart sank, however, as she came upon a handful of Slytherins, including Bellatrix and Narcissa, standing by the castle doors. She quickly turned, hoping they hadn't seen her.

"Kashmira!" she heard Bellatrix sharply call as she spotted her. Sighing, she turned to walk back to them, plastering a fake smile on her face.

"Hey…" she said as she approached the group.

"Where were you? You just disappeared after lunch."

"Just walking around out here…beautiful day, isn't it?" she asked, looking around.

"What? Oh…yeah. Listen, why don't you stick with us? There's a lot of people you shouldn't be around out here."

"You know, I would, but-"

"Don't tell me you have to study again?" she sneered. "You've been doing that all morning. I thought you'd want to stay out here?" Kashmira saw some of the others in the group shift about impatiently, clearly annoyed that Bellatrix was wasting her time with her once again.

"I've spent two hours out here already, Bella," she said coolly. "I want to head back in now." The girl gave Kashmira a steady look, eventually shrugging.

"Whatever. Better in there then out here with Mudbloods and traitors." Kashmira nodded to her, refraining from saying thank you, and quickly made her way back in. Not even wanting to look in the direction of the dungeons, she walked up the steps in the Entrance Hall and searched for the library, needing to take her mind off of a lot of things.

* * *

"Sirius…mate, did you hear me?" James nudged his friend. 

"What?" he asked sharply. James looked taken aback.

"I asked if you knew her."

"Oh…sorry." Sirius looked back, no longer seeing the pretty dark girl that had acknowledged him. "No, I don't."

"Oh. I wonder why she was so friendly…I wouldn't expect that from a Slytherin."

"Yeah…me neither." He tried to think nothing of it, though he found it quite peculiar that she greeted him rather than glaring at him.

"Anyway, have you finished that ridiculous essay for Potions, yet?"

"Nope."

"Me neither." They boys grinned and soon launched into a conversation about Quidditch. They had just reached the beech tree when Sirius spotted a group of disgusted boys being led past them by his favorite cousin.

"Hey, Andy!" he said, seeing the frazzled brunette. She stopped scolding one of them as she heard her name being called, looking over at Sirius.

"Oh, hey Sirius," she beamed, despite her situation. He saw that they had all been Slytherins (once a few had glared at him) that had no doubt gotten themselves into some sort of trouble.

"Troublemakers?" he smirked. She nodded.

"Hagrid found them in the Forbidden Forest and I just happened to be close by. We're heading up to see…" She whacked one in the back of the head when she caught him scowling at Sirius, "…Professor Dumbledore."

"Good for you. Oh, this is James, by the way. A friend…" She smiled and stuck out her hand, which James took.

"Hello."

"Gryffindor," she nodded. "You sure know how to pick your friends, Sir."

"Glad he meets your approval," he snorted. She grinned.

"Well, any friend of yours is a friend of mine. It was nice meeting you, James. I should get these scoundrels up to Dumbledore, then."

"Of course," Sirius smiled. "We wouldn't want to keep you." She winked and led the boys forward.

"See you, guys."

"Bye, Andy." Sirius continued to grin as he watched them walk out of sight.

"She's pretty cool," James chuckled.

"Yeah…she's my favorite cousin. More like a sister, really." He sat down under the beech tree and watched as James did the same. "She has it in for Slytherins, though she'll never admit it." James laughed.

"She's the Head Girl of Ravenclaw, right?" Sirius nodded.

"Her mum wasn't too happy about that, but…" He fell silent and looked away, knowing he went too far.

"Why?" He wasn't ready to explain his family to a kid he was just now getting to know. _That _needed time…actually, he'd just rather not have to explain it at all. Shaking his head, he shrugged and looked back up at James.

"Dunno. I've actually never met her." _Properly, anyway._ He always avoided the rest of his family when they came over, especially _that_ part which included his lovely cousin Bellatrix. Andromeda was never welcome to family gatherings anymore, ever since she had finally voiced her own opinions and had moved out. She always wrote to Sirius, however, and continued to show him support when he was stuck in his lovely house over the holidays. For that, he would always be grateful. "But yeah…Andy's cool. She actually plays Seeker on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team."

"_No!_" Sirius grinned and they, once again, went into another discussion about Quidditch, talking the whole afternoon away under the shade of the beech tree.

* * *

Making her way past a statue of a gargoyle, Kashmira was just about to round a corner when she heard a loud scraping noise behind her. Quickly looking back around, she thought she saw the gargoyle move off to the side as a tall girl walked out of what seemed to be a doorway. Cocking her head to one side, she watched as the gargoyle moved back and the girl turn towards her. _Andromeda!_

She opened her mouth to speak, but Andromeda seemed to have noticed her already. Chuckling, she walked over to her.

"Just one of the many mysteries of this castle," she winked.

"An…Andromeda, right?" The brunette nodded.

"That's me." Kashmira quickly looked around, making sure nobody would see her.

"Listen…can I talk to you quick?" Andromeda looked confused.

"It would be nice to know your name first."

"Kashmira Cayley," she said quickly. The brunette pondered this for a second, then seemed to realize something.

"I'm related to you somehow, aren't I?" She looked at Kashmira's Slytherin patch and nodded. "Yeah…I must be."

"I'm like your fourth cousin twice removed or something." She waved her hand as if that wasn't important and glanced over her shoulder. "Okay, in a nutshell…I do _not _take pride in the fact that I'm in Slytherin. I sent Uncle Alphard a letter saying so and he recommended I talk to you."

"Good ol' Uncle Alphard," Andromeda grinned. "That was a good idea. He's very understanding."

"Yeah," Kashmira smiled for the first time. "He really is."

"All right," she sighed, "so it isn't easy to go against your family. I don't know how you've escaped their views, but congratulations." She patted her on the shoulder. "You need to be careful, though. They can make your life a living hell if they find out."

"That's basically what Uncle Alphard said. I also reckon Bellatrix and Narcissa wouldn't be too happy seeing me talk to you." Purely by instinct, she looked around again.

"Yes," she sighed. "I'm afraid they want absolutely nothing to do with me now that I've moved away. Really, though, it all started when I got sorted into Ravenclaw. That doesn't matter, though," she said, shaking her head. "We can always just catch up with each other like this, I suppose. I'm always patrolling the halls now, so it shouldn't be too hard."

"I actually considered dropping you a note at dinner tonight," Kashmira admitted, grinning. "Just so they wouldn't notice." Andromeda laughed.

"That'll always work," she chuckled. "But you'll see me around. I'm really glad you can confide in me, Kashmira."

"Yeah, me too. I was so nervous I would have to stick around Bellatrix once I got sorted into Slytherin, but then I realized she really has no say over me. Still, though…I reckon we should still be careful."

"Yes, of course," Andromeda sighed. "I just don't understand why they're so…"

"Wrong?" The brunette nodded.

"Yeah." Now she looked around, coming in close to Kashmira. "And between me and you…I heard there's this guy out there who is all against Muggle rights and the such. I haven't heard much, but he truly sounds like he wants to take action rather than do what our lot does: just talk, you know. But my guess is if he's truly strong about it, he'll try to include pureblood families like ours who share the same views."

"But…he'll never succeed. The Ministry wouldn't allow that."

"It's just what I keep on hearing," she shrugged, stepping back now. "Just be aware that it may require a lot more than just going behind Bellatrix's back and getting away with small things. Well, now that that's out of the way," she smiled, breaking the tension she had created. Kashmira had jolted out of some kind of intense state she had been in when she had been listening and shook her head. "Sorry, I know that wasn't the best thing to say to a first year," Andromeda said, looking concerned.

"No, it's okay. I just… I guess it's always better to know even if it doesn't happen." She smiled up at Andromeda. "I hope I haven't been keeping you too long?" She shook her head, but then looked as if she was considering something.

"Well, I suppose I should get back outside to patrol, but where were you headed?"

"I was just going to try and find the library."

"I can walk you there before I head back," she shrugged, walking forward.

"Oh, okay…" She followed her down the corridor.

"So, how did you find out about Uncle Alphard, anyway?"

"Well, I always hear my mum talk about him…how traitorous he is and the such. I thought he would be perfect to confide in." Andromeda laughed.

"Good girl. Yeah, he was actually in Gryffindor. I'm afraid he learned the hard way like I did, though he ran away when he was fifteen."

"Fifteen? And you moved out when you were…"

"Right before I turned seventeen over the summer. I don't reckon it was as dramatic as his might have been, but it was still pretty loud. I personally don't recommend it, though." Kashmira looked up at her.

"Why not?"

"Well I mean, it is worth it, but now I'm struggling quite a bit to keep this rundown flat I rented in London. I've practically emptied out half of my Gringott's vault just trying to pay the first three rents. At this rate I'll have to live in the Leaky Cauldron if I don't get a decent job. I'm thinking of getting a job in Hogsmeade over winter break, maybe at the Three Broomsticks as a waitress." Seeing the confused look on Kashmira's face, she broke into a smile. "That's right…you probably don't know about Hogsmeade. It's the neighboring wizarding village just a few yards away from this castle. You'll be able to start going there your third year. It's a nice place…it has a lot of neat little shops, as well as the Shrieking Shack. I won't tell you everything, though," she winked. "Wouldn't want to spoil it for you." Kashmira smiled but fell silent, worrying about her cousin and her own situation.

She didn't want to live with her parents now…she knew they would continue to praise her now that she had gotten into Slytherin, but they would never understand her views even if she ever voiced them. It would certainly surprise them, never having taught her to accept Muggle-borns, Muggles, or even House-Elves as her equals, but would they think Hogwarts had taught her that? What if they pulled her out? She wouldn't be able to bear that. Even if she was trapped in Slytherin, there were other ways of getting away from those she couldn't stand being around. Case and point…she had found Andromeda who turned out to be completely understanding and was even in a slightly worse situation. But how would the girl turn out? She was struggling already…even only having been a few months out on her own.

"Don't worry, Kashmira," Andromeda said, snapping her out of her thoughts. "Everything has a way of working out, even in the trickiest situation." She smiled down at her reassuringly as they reached a big oak door. "Here's the library, then. Beware of Madam Pince, the librarian. She's kind of a nut."

"All right," Kashmira chuckled. She turned back to her and smiled. "Thanks, Andromeda." The brunette leaned down and gave her a hug.

"It was great meeting you," she said, smiling as she let go. "Don't worry, I'll see you around." She started walking backwards down the corridor. "Oh, and call me Andy!"

"Bye, Andy!" Kashmira called as her cousin rounded a corner. Grinning from ear to ear, she opened the door to the library and quietly walked in. Almost by instinct, she found herself walking into a section devoted to Defense Against the Dark Arts, though she couldn't help but still feel overwhelmingly happy about finally meeting her wonderful cousin. How hard could it be to find others like her? The only obstacle would be finding a way to hang out with them…

* * *

"First week down, mate," James yawned, throwing himself down on one of the couches in the Gryffindor common room. Sirius chuckled and sat down in one of the squashy armchairs. 

"Yeah…it's good to be back." He stared at the fire, a smile on his face. Despite a few lovely encounters with Bellatrix, the week had been good to him. Free at last from his dark and dismal house, he was finally back to his true home. How wonderful it felt…

"You still didn't do that essay?" James asked, his voice muffled by the pillows.

"Stop worrying about that, mate," Sirius sighed.

"No worries, just wondering." He sat up and smiled. "Besides, it's due on Tuesday. We can always cram it in on Monday night…" Sirius smirked at this, but movement out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. He turned to see a boy with sandy hair walk down the steps from the Boys' Dormitories.

_Isn't he our roommate? _Sirius wondered as he watched the boy make his way over to where they were sitting. He seemed to be reading a book, not really paying attention to where he was going, except for when he sat down in the armchair across from Sirius. Not really noticing him before, Sirius examined him and saw how shabby he looked. He noticed a light yet noticeable scar across his pale cheek and he couldn't help but feel a little concerned for the boy. Before he could even glance at James, however, the messy haired boy was already looking at him.

"Hey, aren't you one of our roommates?" he asked. The pale boy didn't look up for some time, then must have realized James directed the question at him. He looked up and blinked, nodding his head.

"Yeah," he said softly. "I am." After an awkward silence, Sirius cleared his throat.

"Sorry we didn't introduce ourselves earlier," he said calmly. "I'm Sirius Black."

"Right," James said, cracking a grin. "I'm James Potter." He leaned forward and shook the boy's hand.

"Remus Lupin," he finally smiled. "Nice to meet you."

"I, uh…see you're reading our Defense Against the Dark Arts book," James said, for lack of a better topic.

"Oh, yeah. You know…studying." He continued to smile, but it was obvious he was feeling rather awkward now.

"That's a good class," Sirius grinned. "I can't wait until we start practicing the new spells this year."

"And we'll start learning about dark creatures too," James grinned, a glint in his eye.

"You reckon we'll learn about werewolves?"

"Nah…that won't be until next year. They probably think we're too _young_ to learn about them," James snorted.

"Well, they can only fit so much into one year," Sirius rationalized. They hadn't noticed Remus getting slightly paler as they went on. "Still, what can you do against a werewolf? I mean you can't kill it…it's still a human being."

"True, but it's still interesting."

"Of course." Sirius looked over at Remus. "What do you think?"

"Huh…oh." He sat up and seemed to compose himself. "You're right. Werewolves are humans," he smiled. "I don't…really know how you would fight one off."

"You shouldn't have to. Anyone who's stupid enough to be out on a full moon and knows werewolves exist deserves to run into one," Sirius snorted. James laughed in agreement, but Remus only gave a nervous grin before looking back down.

"Still," James said, "you kinda have to feel bad for them. It must suck to turn into some monster against your will." Sirius nodded. Remus seemed to brighten up a bit, his smile more genuine.

"So, umm…are you guys into Quidditch?" the sandy haired boy asked. James gasped.

"Of course!" He nearly leapt out of his chair, much to the surprise of Remus.

"Calm down, boy," Sirius chuckled. "You're gunna scare the poor guy."

"Sorry," James said, though sitting up a little higher. "But yeah! Do you play?"

"Oh, I'm more of a watcher. I've been following Puddlemere United for some time now."

"You support Puddlemere United? Awesome, so do I!"

"Do you support them too, Sirius?" The boy laughed.

"They're good and all, but I much prefer the Holyhead Harpies."

"Yeah, that's cuz they're all women," James snorted. Remus laughed and Sirius just shrugged.

"Nothing wrong with that."

"That's good and all, but the Vratsa Vultures have veela as their mascots," James said pointedly.

"Oh yeah…" Sirius sighed, a glazed look overcoming his face. This got a hearty laugh from Remus. They continued discussing Quidditch when Sirius finally let out a deep sigh and got out of his reverie.

As the night went on, Remus seemed to grow more comfortable with the boys, laughing and talking more. It wasn't until the common room completely emptied out that they finally called it a night, slowly trudging up to their room, though still chuckling at one of James's jokes. Sirius couldn't help but grin as he watched a smiling Remus climb into bed.

"Night, guys," he said, lazily waving his wand, causing the candles to go out.

* * *

One little note about the Quidditch team. While in _Goblet of Fire_ it only refers to the team Viktor Krum is on as the "Bulgarian team" and not really giving it's official name, I looked in my _Quidditch Through the Ages _and it mentioned the name of the Bulgarian team is in fact Vratsa Vultures. So there you have it! ;) 


	4. Justice

Sorry it took so long to update. My only excuse is writer's block…well, that and I definitely know where I want this story to go, it's just writing the "filler's" in between is what's the most complicated about it. Oh well, it happens. Sorry if this chapter isn't as good as the others…I promise it will get better!

Thank you sooooo much to everyone who reviewed! It feels so nice to be loved! **hugs**

**Disclaimer:** No, I don't own Harry Potter **sulks**

Mild language

**Chapter Four: Justice**

Somehow the _History of Magic: Grade One_ was far more interesting than the class itself. Leaning her head on her hand, Kashmira stared at Professor Binns as he droned on and on about Merlin only knows what. Having lost him some time ago, the girl let her mind wander to any place but this hot, boring classroom. It was a pity he was so boring…she really did have an interest in this subject. After about three weeks in his class, though, she learned that she could just review whatever he went over in class in her textbook or in the library, allowing some "free time" for herself in class.

"…with that, the transfiguration of grindylows into gold fish caused a great deal of distress…"

Kashmira was immediately snapped out of her drooling reverie, remembering she had a Transfiguration exam next class. Knowing she didn't study as hard as she should have, she quietly pulled out her book and started reviewing, hoping Binns wouldn't see her. Getting a considerable amount of information in before the ghost had finally noticed, the bell had rung and students were bolting out the door.

"Miss Cayley, may I see you up here for a moment?" Sighing, Kashmira put both her History of Magic and Transfiguration book back in her bag and headed up to his desk, prodding a snoozing boy on the way.

"Wha…"

"Class is over," she hissed.

"Oh." He slowly got up and walked out, shaking his head as he did so.

"Yes, sir?" Kashmira asked when she stood in front of Binns's desk.

"Were you paying attention to the lesson today, Miss Cayley?" he asked.

"O-of course, sir. You were talking about the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy…the events leading up to it and why it was so necessary." Of course, she also learned to pay attention to what was on the board beforehand so she at least knew what he would drone on a on about.

"Very well, then," he said, still looking as skeptical as a transparent, monotonous professor could look. She nodded and headed for the door.

"Have a good day, sir." Proud of her easy escape, she made her way towards Transfiguration.

"Kashmira!" she heard someone sharply call. Too annoyed to suppress her groan, she turned around to see Bellatrix march up to her.

"Yes, Bella?" she asked, contempt in her voice.

"What's wrong with you? Can't I just walk my _favorite _fourth cousin to class?"

"Twice removed by marriage," Kashmira growled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing…" Bellatrix gave her a skeptical look.

"That's not _nothing._ You've been really cocky with me lately."

"It's not just with you," she quickly lied. "I'm just…adjusting."

"Please. You've had three weeks already to adjust. The last time I checked you were positively beaming about your Defense Against the Dark Arts class," she scoffed. "I still don't know why you like that class so much." Kashmira just shrugged.

"It's interesting…and yeah, I enjoy my classes but I'm just a little homesick." She'd lie about anything to get Bellatrix off her tail, even if the lies truly disgusted her.

"Oh." She finally seemed to believe her and gave a little smile (something that was actually quite unnerving yet beautiful at the same time). "Yeah, it's hard to realize you won't get to go home until Christmas, but you just have to accept that."

_Well, I'm glad I'm not really homesick because that would have been _so _helpful…_

Kashmira gave a wry smile, but didn't reply.

"Really, Hogwarts is your home now…" Finally, something she said that she actually agreed with. Thankful to see the corridor that lead to her Transfiguration class she sped up and nearly lost Bellatrix in the crowd. "Hey, wait-"

"Sorry," she called, "don't want to be late. See ya!" A smug look on her face, she hurried down the corridor and into the classroom just as the bell rang.

"You're pushing it, Miss Cayley," Professor McGonagall said sternly, looking up at her from her desk.

"Sorry, professor," she said, taking her seat.

"Today, the first part of your exam will be on Gamp's Law of Elemental Transfiguration." Before Kashmira could even get out her book in hope for a last minute review, McGonagall sent rolls of parchment flying to every desk in the classroom. "You will answer the questions on your exam parchment, all of which have been gone over multiple times in class." Kashmira unrolled the parchment and gave a sigh of relief as she saw that there were only thirty questions. "When you are done, bring up your parchment and get one of these goblets." She pointed to the bronze cups on her desk. "You will then attempt to turn them into tea cups. I am only looking for a specific shape, any color will do. You may begin." Kashmira got out her quill and set to work, her nerves calming as she marked answers down the sheet. It wasn't too bad…considering she had only paid attention in class when they were discussing it, never studied, and only gave half the effort when she did the homework.

She seemed to be loosing interest as the course went on. The only thing that fascinated her was when McGonagall touched briefly on the subject of Animagi and turned into a cat in front of them. Unfortunately, she had said they would have to wait until third year until they really got into it. Now, Kashmira was stuck turning mice into hamsters and goblets into teacups…it was okay, but it certainly didn't match up with Defense Against the Dark Arts, a class that never failed to excite her.

She always gave one hundred percent when it came to the essays for that class and it always showed when she got them back. It was a class she really felt she could perform her best in. She also felt, for some reason, that she was almost rebelling by enjoying it so much. Surely her parents wouldn't have a problem with that class. Then again Bellatrix seemed to, for some reason. Well, no matter…it wasn't as if she was here to please her parents, or anyone really. It was her education and she was to make of it however it was given to her…

When the class had finally let out, Kashmira had managed to give most of the correct answers on her written exam and turn her goblet into a plain white teacup. She felt pleased as she made her way to lunch, smiling to herself the whole way. It had actually surprised her how well she did without even studying…

"Oi! Look out!" Before she could turn around, she saw a blur of black robes and black hair rush past her. She watched as two boys ran down the corridor, cackling as they did so.

"You stupid git!"

"What the hell…" Kashmira muttered, turning to see what the fuss was all about. Her hand instantly flew to her mouth, covering giggles that suddenly overcame her. She watched as Bellatrix came towards her, her long hair bright pink.

"Did you…did you see where they went?" the girl asked as she stopped in front of Kashmira.

"W-Who?" She was still trying so hard not to laugh.

"_Who? _I know you saw them go past you!"

"Well, yeah, but I don't know who they are."

"It was Sirius and his stupid Gryffindor friend!_ Don't you dare laugh at me!_" she growled at a group of sniggering Hufflepuffs. She grabbed Kashmira's arm and started dashing forward. "I swear, once I get my hands on that stupid, traitorous bas-"

"What happened?"

"What do you think?! The ass snuck up behind me and turned my hair pink!"

"Well, yeah, but what sparked it?"

"He's started pranking lately with that stupid friend of his. I swear…" She continued to mutter as they made their way through the corridors.

"Well, what are you going to do about it?"

"Professor Slughorn might know…" They walked down the steps and into the Entrance Hall full of students making their way to lunch. A couple giggled as Bellatrix passed, quickly moving out of her way to avoid angry hexes. "I'm going down now," she grumbled as she walked towards the dungeons.

"Good luck," Kashmira muttered, a grin flashing across her face. It was a good day…

* * *

"Hah…she hasn't even come in yet," James said excitedly, looking at the door to the Great Hall. Sirius grinned. "Where did you learn that charm anyway?" 

"Oh, just something I picked up."

"Cool…you know, I could really get used to this pranking thing," James said, thoughtfully chewing on a piece of pork. Sirius snorted. "Well…"

"I suppose."

"It's somewhat rewarding to see the smiles on everyone else's faces," James pressed on. "And it's fun."

"So…you were the ones who turned Bellatrix's hair pink?" Remus was smiling as he sat down next to Sirius. "Good one."

"Why, thank you Remus," James smiled. "Really, it was all Sirius here." Sirius smirked.

"Nice. She's just so…"

"Bitchy, obnoxious, detestable…" Sirius offered.

"Yeah," Remus chuckled.

"So you've had a few run-ins with her?"

"Unfortunately."

"Sorry, mate." They cackled and continued to berate Bellatrix, something Sirius was very good at. "I guess the worst part is that she's my cousin, though," he grimaced.

"No!" Remus said, surprised. Sirius nodded. "In that case, _I'm _sorry."

"Thanks," Sirius laughed. "It makes family reunions worse than what they already are, but…" He fell silent, careful not to tread into that area.

"Well, at least you're in a different House," James pointed out, taking a swig of pumpkin juice.

"True," Sirius nodded, smiling a bit.

"Which makes it even easier to prank her!" Sirius and Remus laughed, the latter shaking his head.

"You better be careful about that," Remus said. "There's no telling what she'll do."

"She's all talk," Sirius said. "She's never even attempted to hex me before."

"Still, now she has a good reason."

"All the more reason to keep two steps ahead of her," James shrugged. Sirius grinned at his friend, but found it curious as to why he was so keen on making Bellatrix miserable.

"Not that I'm complaining, but why the sudden interest in pranking her?" Remus asked casually, voicing Sirius's thoughts. James looked surprised.

"She's a bitch, Remus!"

"Well yes, I know _that._"

"She's a right prick to Sirius here. What, just because you got into Gryffindor, mate?" he turned to Sirius.

"That's why?" Remus asked, looking concerned. Sirius was starting to get a bit flattered by their concern, despite himself, but only shrugged.

"Yeah. My whole family got sorted into Slytherin, 'cept for a few. Actually, I think Andy was the only for some time, at least until I came along. She's my cousin, sister of Bellatrix's, poor thing," he explained to Remus.

"Still, that's a stupid reason for hating your cousin."

"It happens, I suppose," he shrugged. It felt so good to finally have people on his side…friends, actually, seeing what he saw. He heard James snort and watched as he nearly choked on his pumpkin juice. "You okay?" James only pointed to the doors to the Great Hall, covering his mouth with his hand. Sirius and Remus turned and watched as Bellatrix stalked in, her hair still bright pink and a menacing look on her face. A harassed looking Slughorn walked in afterwards, making his way up to the staff table. Sirius grinned.

"Why did she bother Slughorn?" Remus wondered. "The Charms professor would know better than him."

"Doesn't matter. It'll only take time for her hair to turn back to normal. I'd say about three weeks," Sirius chuckled. He waved to her as she cast a glare his way. "It brightens you up a bit, dear!" he called. She snarled and turned her back on him as she sat down. The three boys sniggered. Sirius couldn't recall ever feeling happier than this moment, the years of her tormenting him avenged by a simple charm.

* * *

"That…that…urgh!!!" Kashmira did her best not to laugh as her cousin went on. "I can't believe _Slughorn _couldn't help!" The girl shot a nasty glare up at the man, who seemed to be avoiding everyone's eyes at the moment, stabbing moodily at his potatoes. 

"What did he say?" Kashmira asked.

"He said he's seen this charm before…it's supposed to last at least three weeks," she spat. "There's nothing he could do."

"Sucks." Bellatrix scoffed.

"He won't get away with this. Merlin! How does he even _know _about this charm? Stupid git…"

"It's okay, Bella," Narcissa said, gently rubbing her sister's arm. "We'll get back at him."

_Merlin, I need to meet him! _Kashmira thought, still trying her best not to smile. She had seen him rush past, but didn't get a chance to see his face. Now the curiosity was burning inside her like a wildfire…the next time she sees Andromeda…

"Kashmira!"

"Wah?" Bellatrix jerked her from her thoughts.

"I said don't you agree?"

"Yeah, of course," she mumbled, careful not to look at her.

"That boy better watch his back…and that _stupid _friend of his!"

Lunch went on like that, Bellatrix cursing under her breath, swearing she'd get back at Sirius. If it wasn't so funny, Kashmira would have found it annoying, but this was the kind of thing she didn't mind her cousin ranting on about.

When it was finally time to leave, Bellatrix rushed out in a huffy.

"She has Charms," Narcissa explained to Kashmira, seeing her look of bemusement. "I think she hopes Professor Wendell can do something, but I doubt it. You know, it's not really funny." Kashmira wiped the smirk off of her face and looked at Narcissa.

"Yeah…of course not."

"That little brat has it coming to him." She strode off, catching up with a group of Slytherins heading out of the Great Hall.

"Hmph…" Kashmira smirked, but found herself wishing she had befriended Sirius earlier… or at least gotten to see his damn face so she could see when Bellatrix was sneaking up on him, possibly being able to help him. Still, it was good to know there was a little more justice in the world, even if it came from some unknown cousin who she would have otherwise dismissed as another evil relative.


	5. Fight

Here we go: Chapter Five! Sorry it took a while, but I have good news! I have a fabulous new beta reader. Uber thanks to Evanstar Down for being there for me and my story. It's great to have more support.

Thanks to my readers for being patient. Sorry this one is kind of short, but I hope you'll enjoy it!

**Disclaimer: **Nope...need I say more? **dramatic sigh**

**Chapter Five: Fight**

The two boys stumbled out of the portrait hole, groggy but the rumble in their stomachs nagging at them to get some food. Neither spoke much; the most communication that passed between them this morning was when one absentmindedly threw the other's sock at his face, receiving a mumbled thanks. Friday morning was usually kinder, but this week's lessons and homework had been a particularly heavy load for the second years, bringing the inevitable late nights and too early mornings.

"What are they playing at?" James had exclaimed on Wednesday when McGonagall gave them yet another essay. "Where's all this homework coming from?" Sirius couldn't agree more.

"I dunno, mate, but it's starting to get to me."

"Mr. Black and Mr. Potter, if you would be so kind as to _not _interrupt my class?"

The two continued down the hall, glaring at the rest of the happy, chattering students.

"Morning people," James scoffed. Sirius snorted.

"Yeah…still, you reckon we don't save those Transfiguration essays for the last minute anymore?"

"Uh-huh." They eventually made their way down the staircase and into the Entrance Hall where even more students gathered to go into the Great Hall. Only the flash of pink in a crowd of black and brown hair made Sirius grin and become fully awake. He nudged James and pointed to his cousin.

"Aww, poor ickle Bellatrix still has pink hair?" James mocked rather loudly, causing a few students to turn their heads. They descended the stairs and met face to face with the group of Slytherins in which she was standing.

"Sirius…" Bellatix spat.

"Hey, cuz," Sirius said coolly, watching the other Slytherins take out their wands. "Hey, no hard feelings, right? You know, I'm surprised Slughorn didn't give me a detention, or didn't you-"

"He _what_?" Sirius blinked.

"What, was he supposed to?" The look of shock on her face greatly amused him.

"That idiot…" she muttered. She looked as though she didn't know what to do, hex him or run down to the dungeons to berate Slughorn. He smiled at her dilemma.

"What are you smirking at?" one Slytherin asked. Sirius turned to him and recognized him as one of the fourth years he had seen hanging around his cousins.

"What am I smirking at?" he repeated. "Well, a group of greasy Slytherin gits standing in our way. Now, if you would excuse us-"

"Sirius, watch out!" James pushed him down as he heard a sound that sounded much like a whip cracking. Looking up, he saw that the boy had his wand raised and had obviously tried to hex him. Shouts and shrieks could be heard as some students scurried away from the group, though others seem to circle in hopes of a fight.

"Expelliarmus!" James shouted. The boy's wand flew out of his hand, but he was on James quicker than a cat on a mouse. "You wanna play that way?" James shouted between gasps and punches. "Fine!"

"Fight, fight, fight!" students chanted. The other Slytherins and Bellatrix backed away, but Sirius immediately began trying to pry the kid off of his friend.

"You…stupid…prick. Get off!"

"Traitorous scum!" he snarled, turning to Sirius. Before he could throw a punch, Sirius raised his wand, yelling the first spell that came to mind.

"Rictumsempra!" He was forced to laugh, gasping for breath as he had no choice but to back away from them.

"Come on, James," Sirius growled, helping him up.

"What is going on here?!" They groaned as they watched Professor McGonagall come down the stairs. She pointed her wand at the Slytherin boy and he immediately stopped laughing, a scowl on his face. "Battling in the Entrance Hall? Honestly, if you're going to fight, at least have the sense not to do it in plain view of every student and teacher!" The group of Slytherins had quickly left the scene, leaving their friend to face McGonagall with James and Sirius. "Fifty points from Gryffindor and fifty from Slytherin."

"M'am," the Slytherin said, "Shouldn't Gryffindor get a hundred taken then? Fifty for each, if Slytherin got-"

"Do not," she said menacingly, "question my authority, Avery. Detention for the three of you Friday night, my office. Now go to breakfast." James and Sirius brushed past Avery and hurried into the Great Hall.

"Wow, first detention of the year, mate," James chuckled, wiping at his bloody lip. Sirius glowered at the Slytherin table, watching them huddle together and no doubt talk about him.

"Yeah," he muttered. "Double for me, then, if dear Bella makes sure Slughorn gives me one. You all right, though?"

"Me? Yeah, I'm fine. Just wasn't expecting him to come at me like that. Hey, Remus, "he said, sitting down next to the boy.

"Hey, guys. You're rather late…James, what happened to you?"

"Little scuffle in the Entrance Hall," he shrugged.

"I saw a bunch of Slytherins rush in here…"

"The stupid gits," Sirius growled. "Wouldn't even stick around to help their friend."

"Still, we're lucky they didn't join in. Now _that _would have been messy," James chuckled.

"So, one of them picked a fight with you?" Remus asked, still looking confused.

"Well…"

"They got in our way," Sirius shrugged. "It went from there."

"Oh. You all right, then?"

"Yeah, fine," James shrugged, grinning at Sirius. "Nothing like a fight to wake you up, eh?" Sirius snorted, finally cracking a smile.

"I'll say."

* * *

"Move! You're blocking the way." Kashmira snapped out of her thoughts, quickly moving out of the way so people could pass by. She had still been standing in the doorway that lead up from the dungeons and into the Entrance Hall. She had only glimpsed the last bit of the fight that had happened and watched as the two boys rushed into the Great Hall, shortly followed by a scowling Avery. 

_So that was Sirius, then? _she wondered, making her way into the Great Hall. Great, so now that she at least knew what he looked like, all she had to do was introduce herself…she felt a squirm in her stomach at that thought. Confused, she sat down (quite reluctantly) next to Bellatrix. Why would she be nervous about introducing herself?

"Hey, Kash," Bellatrix said miserably. Taken aback, she looked at her cousin.

"What's up?"

"Oh, I don't know," she scoffed, more like herself. "My hair's still pink, as dear Sirius and his stupid friend _had _to remind me, right before Avery got into it with them. Wish I coulda hexed them both, but _he _got in the way, " She nodded over to Avery, whose left eye was swelling and still had a scowl on his face as he violently stabbed at his pancakes. "I had them, you know," she suddenly shouted at him, making Kashmira jump. "Then you just had to get in the way. At least learn not to get disarmed the minute you-"

"Shut it, Bella," he growled.

"Don't tell me to shut it, Avery!"

_Merlin, _Kashmira thought, _she's loosing it. _

"You don't know how hard it is to find the right moment to hex that little twit!"

"Then I suggest you stop waiting and just do it," he yelled. "Get off my case!" Bellatrix seemed to be caught off guard and, for once, fell silent. Looking from her to Avery, who now continued to eat, muttering indistinctly under his breath, she couldn't help but feel a bit perplexed by this ordeal. Was Bellatrix honestly this iratewith Avery because he fought Sirius and his friend before she got a chance to?

_What a drama queen, _she thought. Bellatrix only had a handful of friends, avoided by everyone else in the school because she terrified them or was hated by them. Any normal person with the same situation would appreciate the friends they had and wouldn't be yelling at them. Then again, this girl wasn't normal…

Bellatrix suddenly got up out of her seat without a word to anyone. Kashmira smugly watched her stalk out of the Hall, her pink head still receiving more giggles and whispers.

"Poor girl," she heard one Slytheirns mutter and she couldn't help but snort. Finishing up her breakfast, she spotted Andromeda get up from the Ravenclaw table and walk out the doors with some boy. Without giving it another thought, she shot up out of her seat and hurried out of the Hall.

"Andromeda!" she called. The boy turned around first and gave her a puzzling look.

"Andy, there's a Slytherin following us," she heard him say, something like contempt in his voice. The brunette stopped and turned around.

"That's not just any Slytherin, Marco, don't be so rude," she said, smiling. "Meet Kashmira, fourth cousin twice removed or whatever." Marco looked a bit put out, though he also smiled as Kashmira stopped in front of them. "What's up, Kash?"

"I actually had a question…umm, about a certain family member." Andromeda looked a bit concerned.

"Who? Bella isn't bothering you, is she?" She shook her head.

"Not at the moment, anyway," she chuckled. "No, it's about Sirius."

"Ah," she said, smiling again. "Heard about him lately, I reckon?"

"That charm was classic," she giggled. Marco sniggered and beamed down at her, apparently figuring she was all right now. "But Uncle Alphard actually mentioned him some time ago, I just never got a chance to meet him. I was wondering if you would be able to introduce us…I don't think he'd take too kindly to a Slytherin coming up to him and trying to convince him they're all right." Andromeda chuckled.

"He wouldn't. I suppose you like your hair the color it is." They all laughed. "Yeah, I'll figure out a way to introduce you."

"Thanks, Andy. I really appreciate it."

"No problem. I'd really like to talk more, but Marco and I have a meeting with Dumbledore at the moment. He's Head Boy, by the way. Merlin only knows why," she said, playfully elbowing him.

"Hey! Obviously I did _something _right to earn some respect."

"And Hippogriffs swim, Marco."

"That's possible," he muttered. Andromeda and Kashmira laughed.

"I'll see you around then, Kash," she said, winking before turning around.

"Nice meeting you, Kashmira," Marco nodded.

"Nice meeting you. See you later, guys." She watched as they ascended the stairs, eventually turning and leaving her sight. Smiling to herself, she headed out the doors to the grounds of Hogwarts.


	6. Just Another Manic Monday

Okay, so this one is considerably longer than the last one. Much thanks to my patient readers and my great beta reader, Evanstar Down. I hope you enjoy this chapter! 

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, yada yada…

Mild cussin'

**Chapter Six: Just Another Manic Monday**

Looking up from her book, Kashmira watched as the rest of the girls in her room left in silence. Smiling, she got up from her bed and made for her dresser. It would seem she would finally have some peace to herself this morning before the Monday blues got started. Gazing in her mirror, she was about to brush her hair when she saw something stir in one of the beds…actually, it was Bellatrix's bed. Frowning, she walked over to it and gently prodded the lump under the covers. She heard something mumble bitterly and knew that it was Bellatrix. She hadn't realized she didn't leave with the other girls…she made to poke her again, but stopped herself. Why should she wake her? Bellatrix wouldn't do the same for her. Turning, she walked back to the mirror and started brushing her hair, all the while watching the stirring lump.

When she was done, Kashmira picked up her bag and made to leave, but turned to Bellatrix once again. It wouldn't be right to leave her there and have her miss breakfast or her classes…but didn't she deserve it? She was nothing but a stuck up bully that deserved to be left out in the cold every now and then. Kashmira made herself turn to leave, but something soon struck her, a voice inside her head whispering something evil…

_Slytherin. _She shook her head.

_No, I'm giving the girl what she deserves. There's nothing Slytherin about that. _Yes there was…if she was to prove she didn't belong in Slytherin, then she shouldn't act like she was. Sighing, almost growling, she turned for the last time to Bellatrix.

"Bellatrix, get up," she commanded. "You're going to miss breakfast." The lump seemed to grumble and before Kashmira could attempt to rouse her again, the covers flipped back and revealed a groggy pink haired Slytherin.

"What time is it?" she mumbled.

"It's _time _for breakfast." She sat up and looked around.

"Everyone left already?"

"Yeah…" Before thinking of what she was doing, Kashmira stepped over to her cousin's chair and picked up her robes that she set out the night before. Throwing them on Bellatrix's bed, she headed for the door. "I'll see you in the Hall." Before Bellatrix could respond, she quickly walked out.

Kashmira found herself deep in thought as she made her way up the winding staircase that lead out of the dungeons. One side of her was congratulating her for being the "better Slytherin" but another was still wondering why she did it. Nobody really deserved to be left like that, so why didn't Narcissa or somebody else wake her? Did they expect her to or didn't they care? Deciding this was too much thinking for Monday morning, Kashmira let it go and found herself crossing the Entrance Hall. The smell of breakfast came to her from the Great Hall and she couldn't help but smile as when she entered, despite the sudden looks some of the Slytherin girls from her dorm gave her.

"Did you wake Bella?" Narcissa asked as she sat down.

"Yeah," she said casually, grabbing a piece of toast.

"Oh good."

"She'll still have our heads on a platter," one of the other girls (Opal, Kashmira soon learned) said.

"No she won't," Narcissa snapped. "I could have sworn she was right behind us."

"It's no big deal," Kashmira said. "She could do with more sleep." She suddenly fell silent, realizing she said that out loud. Narcissa looked at her.

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, all I meant was…" But at that moment, the owl post had come and she spotted Blythe coming towards her. She smiled at the owl as she landed in front of her and offered her some bread while she unraveled what looked like a note.

Meet me in the library today after your last class. You know they never go in there. I'll have your surprise.

A certain brunette.

Grinning, she quickly pocketed the note before Narcissa would notice. She knew it was from Andromeda and the surprise meant she would finally be able to meet a certain Gryffindor

"Thanks, Blythe," she whispered. As she watched the owl fly off, she suddenly wondered how Andromeda knew that was her owl. It was very crafty, seeing as how Narcissa or Bellatrix would know Andromeda's own owl, that she would use Blythe.

"Anything interesting?" Narcissa asked dully.

"No, just a letter from my mum," Kashmira lied, getting ready to stand up. "I'll read it later." She glanced over at the doors to the Great Hall and a flash of pink caught her eye. "Here she comes," she muttered, but Narcissa heard her. The blonde looked up at her advancing sister and sighed.

"Hey Bella," she said carefully. When the girl reached their table, she sat down with a huff and glared at her sister.

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"I…we thought you were with us. We're all tired, we didn't–"

"You didn't notice that I was still in bed?" she scoffed. "If it wasn't for Kashmira here…where are you going?" She looked up at Kashmira, who had tried to quietly slip away.

"I have a Defense Against the Dark Arts exam next," she said. "I want to do a bit more studying." The pink haired girl sneered.

"You and that class. Whatever." She turned back to Narcissa and continued to berate her. Kashmira quickly walked off, shaking her head. She glanced over at the Ravenclaw table, hoping to catch Andromeda's eye. The Head Girl finally looked up just as she was about to go out the doors and gave her a questioning look. Kashmira nodded and smiled, to which the girl grinned. The smile still on her face as she left, Kashmira joyfully bounded up the grand staircase and to her next class…which was Charms, not Defense Against the Dark Arts.

* * *

"You gunna finish that?" James asked, snapping Sirius out of his thoughts.

"Huh? Oh…yeah. I mean no. You can have it." He dished the rest of his sausages onto his friend's plate and grinned at his look of glee.

"I wonder where it all goes?" Remus asked casually, reading his copy of the _Daily Prophet_. Sirius sniggered, but James looked confused.

"What was that, Remus?" The sandy haired boy put his paper aside and started picking at his own food.

"Nothing," he smiled. "So, are you two planning on trying out for Quidditch?" James instantly brightened up and started rambling about how he really fancied the Chaser position. Sirius beamed as he realized how quickly Remus had learned that all he had to do to quickly change the subject around James was to bring up Quidditch. He had actually really found himself liking the boy, despite how reserved and by the book he seemed, though now he opened up to the two boys more often. He was rather quick-witted and always smiled at their jokes. He was good to have around, being both smart in all his subjects (Sirius made a mental note to ask him about their essay in Potions) and being a loyal companion. However, it troubled Sirius with how sickly he looked today. The boy was very pale, more than usual, and seemed rather worn out. When he smiled at James (still listening to him ramble on), it didn't seem to reach his eyes. Sirius wanted to say something, but what could he possibly say? Though they were friends, he still felt he didn't know him well enough to ask him what was wrong, if indeed anything _was_ wrong.

"So, are you going to tryout Sirius?" He looked over at James, who had asked the question, and shrugged.

"I've thought about it, but I don't know what position I should try out for."

"You'd be a good Beater. You look like you have the upper body strength. In fact…you'd be great! Do you work out or something?"

_Wow, _that_ was incredibly awkward,_ Sirius thought, but shook his head.

"No." He caught Remus trying to stifle a laugh while James continued to look rather serious about it.

"You should consider it, mate."

"I will," he smiled, now finding it quite comical that James was so infatuated with this sport, but also finding it quite flattering that he thought Sirius would be good at it. "When are they?"

"This Saturday." He considered it then nodded.

"Yeah, I'll give it a go."

"Excellent," James beamed. He popped another sausage in his mouth and looked up as the students around them started getting up.

"Guess we better go," Remus said, also standing. James looked rather grim.

"Why so blue all of the sudden?" Sirius chuckled. "Do we need to bring up Quidditch again?"

"No," James laughed, getting up. "I just hate Mondays…and we have that exam in Binns's class next."

"Damn," Sirius muttered, grabbing his bag and quickly getting up.

"What, you didn't study?"

"Of course not," he muttered. They quickly followed him out into the Entrance Hall. "Merlin. Tell me, _who _gives a test on Monday? Especially since he only told us on Friday?!"

"He actually told us on Thursday," Remus said rather quietly. Sirius stopped and turned to him.

"What?" The boy nodded.

"You were, erm…sleeping, actually." Sirius sighed.

"You know what," he said dryly. "I don't care anymore." James and Remus sniggered as he broke into a smile.

"Hey Sirius!" They turned and saw Andromeda come towards them with a big grin on her face.

"Andy," he nodded, still smiling. "What's up?"

"Something," she winked. "Can you meet me in the library after your last class today?"

"Uh…sure. Why?"

"Oh, you'll see."

"Andy, you know I hate surprises." She considered it for a moment, but smiled and started walking back to her group of friends. "You'll like this one!" she called over her shoulder, waving. Sirius just shook his head and started to walk up the stairs.

"What was _that _about?" James asked. Sirius smiled.

"She's full of mystery. That's just kind of how she likes to be."

"So that was Andromeda?" Remus asked.

"Yeah…sorry, mate. I should have introduced you!"

"That's all right," he said, shaking his head. "Some other time." They continued up the grand staircase and eventually found themselves on the path to History of Magic.

"So," Sirius started, for lack of a better topic, "I'm still kind of bummed about this test."

"Yeah, me too," James sighed. "Really, though. Who cares about goblin wars?"

"Well, they really impacted our society today," Remus tried. "though our relationship with them today is still kind of strained. I suppose the goblins at Gringotts are on good terms with us, though they aren't really enjoyable to be around…" He faltered, looking over at the two boys. After a few seconds of silence, Sirius looked over at the boy.

"Sorry, did you ask something?" The boy merely chuckled and shook his head.

"Don't worry about it." James suddenly stopped and gripped Sirius's arm.

"What―oh. Well, go talk to her then." James only shook his head and continued to look forward.

"What?" Remus asked, looking confused.

"You see that red head over there?" Sirius pointed. Remus searched among the group of students assembled in front of the History of Magic classroom. He soon smiled.

"Oh yeah. That's Lily Evans." He started walking again and Sirius pulled James forward.

"See, Remus doesn't melt every time he sees her," Sirius said reasonably. James muttered something indistinct as they came to a stop in front of the classroom.

"Hey Remus," Lily said when she spotted him.

"Good morning, Lily," he nodded.

"Ready for the exam?"

"I suppose."

"It shouldn't be too hard. He basically went over everything in class and I mean come on…goblin wars?" She laughed and nudged the boy who was standing next to her. He jumped a bit and looked up at the boys. "Severus here is a bit nervous, but I keep telling him there's nothing to worry about." The boy merely shrugged and seemed to shrink back a bit, though his eyes were fixed on James. Sirius saw that James had finally taken his gaze off of Lily and stared right back at Severus, his face expressionless. He himself narrowed his eyes at the Slytherin, but before anything could happen, the door to the classroom was opened. Students were filing in and Severus quickly pushed his way in. "Good luck!" Lily said to Remus and followed her friend in.

"Well, way to talk to her, mate," Sirius said, feeling himself become less tense as they walked into the classroom. James merely grumbled as he sat.

"You know, she's really nice," Remus said.

"That's what's so hard," he mumbled. "And she's always with that greasy-haired bloke."

Sirius frowned as he looked sideways at Remus.

"If she's so nice, then why does hang around that Slytherin?" Remus only shrugged as he took out his quill.

"Dunno. He doesn't seem that bad, though. He's mostly quiet."

"Yeah, well. The quiet ones are usually the most dangerous." Remus looked up, the corners of his mouth twitching.

"I resent that," he said rather quietly.

"Well, I mean," Sirius said quickly. "Okay, not _all _quiet people are bad…" Remus just chuckled and shook his head.

"If you would all put your books away and take out your quills," Professor Binns said, lazily drifting through one of the walls and into the classroom. The students groaned but obeyed.

"Here we go," James whispered to Sirius. "We're screwed." Remus leaned in close to them.

"If you really don't know the material, I'll let you copy some of my answers." James looked shocked but Sirius was elated.

"Really?" he asked. "Awesome, mate! We owe you."

"Yeah, thanks," James said, now looking relieved.

"Just promise you'll study next time…or at least not fall asleep on the lesson?" Sirius nodded.

"Yeah…sure." Binns then passed out the exams and they all got started.

After reading through it, Sirius shook his head and glanced over at Remus's paper, copying the right answers. As he did so, James then copied Sirius's. It was a stealthy process and when they were done, the boys were grinning from ear to ear.

"So Remus, how'd you think you did?" James asked rather loudly when they were finally let out of the classroom. Remus smirked.

"Just great. Easy O. How about you?"

"Yeah, it was great. I reckon I got an O too!" They three of them laughed and James nudged Sirius. "Hey, how did―"

"All right, James. Don't kill it." Remus sniggered while James only shrugged. "Thanks a lot, Remus. You really saved us."

"No problem," he said, looking pleased. They walked on to their next class, James and Sirius still grinning while Remus only wore a small smile. Sirius looked back over at him but almost frowned when he saw that his friend was back to looking somewhat weary. Though he smiled, it still never reached his eyes…which looked tired themselves.

_Maybe it's all catching up to him, _Sirius thought. _It _is_ only the second week of school, though…I don't see why it would._

"Remus, you okay?" he suddenly asked. The boy looked a bit startled.

"Yeah," he said, looking up at Sirius. "Just fine. Why?" James also looked puzzled at the random question. Sirius shrugged.

"Dunno. You just look kinda tired today."

"I am a little, I guess. With all the work and everything…plus," he gave nervous chuckle, "it _is _Monday."

"Yeah, you're right," Sirius shrugged. "Just checking."

"Oh…thanks, then." They walked on in awkward silence for a bit, but James soon told a witty joke that got them all laughing again. They were still sniggering as they walked down the steps of the Entrance Hall and made their way to the green houses. Despite the laughs, though, Sirius still had a few things on his mind…what did Andy want with him in the library? That didn't trouble him, of course, but it was still really odd. The thing that still troubled him, however, he vowed to keep a close eye on. Maybe he was being a bit too overprotective as a friend, but he felt he owed Remus his undying friendship. With that would come concern whenever he felt it necessary. What were friends for, anyway?

"Hey, last one to the greenhouses has to clean up the―hey, I haven't even said it yet!" No matter what it was, though, it wouldn't have been pleasant, so Remus and Sirius quickly rushed past James before he even said "clean". Unfortunately for the messy-haired boy, his friends had already beaten him to it and he ended up staying after to clean up the Mooncalf dung that Sirius had spilled earlier.

"Sorry, mate, but you lost," Sirius grinned. James merely grumbled in return as he slipped on the dung and nearly fell in it.

* * *

The afternoon had finally rolled around, slowly but surely. Kashmira now found herself impatiently drumming her fingers on her desk as she waited for the bell to ring. Professor McGonagall had been lecturing them for a good forty-five minutes on something Kashmira had forgotten long ago. Now she could barely wait to spring out of her chair and rush to the library, something she was about to do in a couple of seconds.

"And that is why it is important to fully―" Before McGonagall could finish, however, the bell had drowned out her voice and students quickly collected their things. "Well, I'll continue tomorrow," she sighed, sitting down at her desk and taking out a few papers. Kashmira practically pushed some of the students out the door, but soon broke away from them as she made her way to the library. She grinned the whole way, but couldn't understand why she felt butterflies in her stomach. Surely she wasn't nervous? There wasn't anything to worry about.

Kashmira quickly looked around before entering the library, as if her cousins or a Slytherin would suddenly pop out and demand why she wasn't making her way to dinner. Sighing at her foolishness, she walked into the library and looked around for Andromeda.

"Yes, can I help you?" Madam Pince had made a beeline over to her as soon as she had walked in.

"Umm…I'm just waiting for someone. Actually, there she is!" Kashmira had spotted her cousin and quickly made her way over to her before the woman could stop her. Madam Pince was possibly the only person at Hogwarts that made her incredibly nervous, as if she was doing something wrong by merely breathing the wrong way. No matter, though. As soon as Pince watched her rush over to Andromeda, she backed off and retreated to her place behind the counter, scrutinizing other students as they checked out.

"Kash, there you are!" Andromeda whispered loudly as she spotted the girl walking over to her.

"Hey, Andy," Kashmira smiled, coming to a stop in front of her.

"I'm glad you got my note. I wasn't too sure that she was your owl when I was up at the Owlery, but she seemed to get excited when I mentioned your name." Kashmira chuckled.

"Yeah, that was Blythe. She's a sweetie."

"Well, I figured it would be best if I introduced you to Sirius here…I talked to him earlier today and he said he'd be here."

"That's great. I can't wait to meet him."

"He should be here any…ah, there we go." Kashmira turned around and felt her jaw drop as she watched a boy with long, shaggy black hair walk towards them. It was the boy from the train! She couldn't believe it, but when he stopped in front of them, it was no doubt him. "Hey, Sirius," Andromeda beamed. He nodded to her.

"Andy." He then looked down at Kashmira (he had to be at least a few inches taller than her) and wore a blank expression on his face. The girl gave a weak smile but suddenly felt on the spot.

"Sirius, this is Kashmira," Andromeda quickly said. "She's related to us but not directly. What did you say it was again?"

"Umm…" She glanced at Andromeda and thought for a minute. "It's like, fourth cousin twice removed or something…by marriage."

"But anyway, she's cool, even though she's in Slytherin. She's even hit it off with Uncle Alphard," she chuckled. Sirius smiled a little. "So, it's going to be tricky for her with Bellatrix and Narcissa skulking around and watching her every move, but at least now she knows you." He nodded.

"All right. It's nice to meet you." He awkwardly stuck out his hand and Kashmira took it. It was a brief handshake, but he was still smiling when they let go.

"Great," Andromeda smiled. "So my work here is done. Really, though, I want you to keep an eye on her for me when I graduate," she added to Sirius. "Don't let Bella and Cissy get to her."

"Of course," he nodded. Kashmira laughed a little, but was grateful for that last note.

"Let's get to dinner, then." They left the library and made their way to the Great Hall. Kashmira felt a little giddy but slightly awkward as she walked next to Sirius. She was a little disappointed by the fact that they wouldn't be able to talk much, but at least they now properly knew each other. She still couldn't get over the fact that he was the same boy from the train…and that she had recently said hello to him. "Kashmira, if you want to go in first," Andromeda had said when they reached the Entrance Hall. Kashmira didn't realize how fast they had got there, but then the library wasn't too far from where they were now.

"Oh, right." She turned to Sirius. "It was great meeting you," she smiled.

"And you," he nodded.

"Thanks again, Andy," she said before turning.

"No problem," she winked. With one last glance at the two, Kashmira walked into the Great Hall. With a sigh, she sat down at the Slytherin table and filled her plate with food.

"Where were you?" Bellatrix asked.

"I stayed after with my professor…just had a question," she shrugged.

"Okay." Though it still pissed her off, even Bellatrix's nosiness couldn't take away her satisfaction. Looking up, she smiled as she watched Andromeda and Sirius walk in and take their seats. She heard Narcissa make a noise of disdain as she also watched them. The blonde leaned in to her sister and whispered something, causing Bellatrix to growl, though they didn't press the subject on any longer. Still smiling, Kashmira looked back down at her plate and started eating. It had been a good day…

* * *

Letting out a sigh as he sat down, Sirius shook his head as if to clear his thoughts.

"Hey, Sirius," Remus said, looking up.

"What did Andy want?" James asked, nudging his friend. Sirius looked up at his friends and shook his head again.

"She, erm…introduced me to someone. Apparently I'm related to her, but it's really indirect."

"Well, that isn't so bad. Who is she?"

"Kashmira. She didn't mention her last name, but I don't doubt that she's related to me," he chuckled darkly.

"Why?"

"Well, she's in Slytherin." James dropped his fork and Remus gave Sirius a steady look. The boy looked down, not wanting to discuss this at the moment as a million thoughts swirled around in his head. He ignored James's gawking and started to dish food onto his plate.

"That seems…well," Remus started, though he seemed unable to complete his thought. He fell silent and continued to pick at his dinner. Glancing up at him, Sirius couldn't help but feel somewhat guilty that he wasn't talking more about the subject with his friends (who obviously found it incredibly awkward too), but he really didn't have much to say about it. It took him by great surprise and it would have been the last thing he would have expected when Andromeda told him to meet her in the library. He didn't really know what he made of it. It was great Kashmira seemed to be in the same boat as him…well, maybe not quite the same boat, but at least she shared the same views. It was just really strange that she was thrown into Slytherin. He obviously wouldn't be able to talk to her much, but at least he could support her…some way.

"Hmph, well," James started. "Just don't get too close." Startled, Sirius looked up at him. "I mean, a _Slytherin_? She may be good now, but who knows what―"

"James, that's hardly fair," Remus said. "Maybe she _is_ different."

"Remus, really. I tend to give people the benefit of the doubt too, but _Slytherin_?"

"You don't even know her. You can't just judge her because she's in Slytherin. Not everyone who goes into Slytherin comes out bad." James muttered something under his breath.

"Guys, come on," Sirius said. "Let's just drop it for now." They looked at him. James looked like he wanted to say something else, but Remus just gave him a sympathetic look. "Thank you…" They sat in silence until dessert was nearly finished.

"So," Remus spoke up. "You guys plan on practicing for that Charms exam on Thursday?" They groaned but nodded.

"Yeah, I suppose," James said. "No point in leaving it to the last minute, especially with what we have to do…isn't it the Engorgement Charm?" Remus nodded. Sirius sighed and looked down, only to see that the rest of his pudding had vanished.

"Hey…" He looked around and saw that all of the dishes were completely cleaned. Dinner was apparently over and everyone was now getting up. James gave him a puzzled look.

"What's wrong?" Sirius just shook his head.

"Nothing…I just wanted to finish my pudding." James chuckled as he stood up with Remus.

"Sorry, mate, but you just look so put out over it." Sirius smiled and slowly stood up.

"It was really good." Remus gave him a sympathetic smile as they now headed for their dorms.

"You've had such a bad day, Sirius," James said.

"No, not bad," he chuckled. "Just…I don't know. Typical Monday." He sighed again and couldn't wait to go to sleep. Forget homework…

"Did you finish your essay for Potions tomorrow?" Remus asked lightly. Sirius groaned. Okay, first the essay, then bed.


	7. Unfortunate

Loooong time, no update guys, but I hope you're still hanging in there ;) No much to say on my part, except I hope you enjoy. Much thanks to my lovely beta!

**Chapter Seven: Unfortunate**

The first couple of months passed by rather quickly once the regular routine had finally set in. The weather became colder and grayer as December approached, but with it came the apprehension for the well-earned winter vacation. Students of Hogwarts quickly made their plans and waited impatiently as the dates grew nearer. Some decided to remain, mostly seventh years who wanted to spend their last year as Hogwarts students among the castle walls, but others would board the Hogwarts Express once again and head home (or elsewhere) for the winter holidays.

On a Friday (the last day before the two-week holiday), students sat restlessly in class, eyeing either their watches or the snow falling outside. All of the professors, of course, were still trying hard to keep their attention, particularly McGonagall.

"Mr. Stridley, please pay attention!"

"Miss White, if you would look forward?"

"May I please see that note, Miss Francis?"

Kashmira Cayley looked over at the now beat red girl who placed a folded piece of parchment into the outstretched hand of Professor McGonagall.

"Thank you," the teacher said, apparently becoming quite livid. "Now, if you would all please_ pay attention_? The holidays have not started yet and we are still in a learning environment. If you would now direct your attention to page 437…" Students groaned and rolled their eyes as she turned her back and faced the blackboard. Kashmira couldn't help but smile, not at their distress, but out of a slight understanding. Sure, she herself wasn't looking forward to going home for the holidays, but she knew she would feel differently if she actually had a somewhat sane family that she was going home to.

On Monday, Kashmira had received a letter from her mother saying that she was to come home for the holidays. She had originally planned to owl her and explain how much she wanted to spend Christmas and New Year's at Hogwarts, but her mother had beat her to it. There was no way she would let her stay, seeing as how they were starting a new tradition: a family dinner on Christmas Eve. Wonderful…it wasn't only her own immediate family and perhaps her grandparents, but it would now be her whole deranged family packed close together all around her. She had at least expected the dinner to be at the Black Family Manor…that would be slighter more acceptable, seeing as how they had the space, but why her own house? Her perfect, harmless house that surprisingly remained unspoiled by the people who lived there now…the house that contained her room, her sanctuary. Close to having something between a fit and a nervous breakdown at breakfast (after she had received the letter), Kashmira composed herself and gave Bellatrix a fake smile when the girl (now with completely black hair again, except for a tiny strand of pink behind her left ear) nudged her when she saw the letter.

"A little family reunion. That's a nice change," she grinned maliciously.

Yeah, perfect… 

Sighing, Kashmira now flipped through the pages in her Transfiguration book, though her mind, like everyone else's, was somewhere else.

After the bell had finally rung, students hurriedly gathered their things and made for their next class. Kashmira slowly put her book away, taking her time, and stood up.

"Miss Cayley, so far you are the only student today who doesn't seem to have their head in the clouds," Professor McGonagall sighed, rifling through some pieces of parchment on her desk.

"Well, I suppose I'm just not that excited for vacation, m'am." The professor looked up.

"And why is that?" Kashmira shrugged.

"It's kinda hard for a Slytherin to go home to their family when they have different views." It had come out so fast that Kashmira didn't even think to plan a response. Why had she said that? McGonagall's expression softened.

"Is everything all right at home, Miss Cayley?" Kashmira walked down to her desk and kept a blank expression.

"Yeah, for now." For some reason, she felt she could confide at least a little bit in her professor. Even though the woman seemed to be a bit impersonal, Kashmira felt that she could be at ease around her and be more open and honest about her feelings.

"I trust you will inform me of any problems, Miss Cayley?"

"I will, professor." She smiled and turned to leave, but looked at her professor one last time. "Have a good vacation, m'am."

"Thank you, Kashmira," she smiled. "You too." Leaving the classroom, Kashmira felt a new emotion though she couldn't name it. A tiny bubble of unselfish pride mixed with relief and liberation felt like it was swelling in her chest. She knew Professor McGonagall would instantly understand her dilemma, even if she didn't know everything that was going through her mind. She perked up a bit and smiled at the moving pictures along the walls, decorating their frames and getting ready for the holidays.

" 'Appy 'olidays, lass!" one of them, a fat boisterous man with a whole turkey sitting in front of him, hiccuped, raising a glass to her.

"Happy holidays," she chuckled as she passed him. Turning a corner, she spotted a familiar, laughing face. As she approached, she watched as Sirius joked around with three of his friends, waiting to go into their next class. She saw him look up and give her a small smile as she hesitantly stopped in front of the boys. They all grew quiet as they turned to her and she noticed the messy-haired boy had narrowed his eyes.

"Kashmira," Sirius nodded. "How're you?" She smiled sheepishly. They were on speaking terms with each other ever since Andromeda introduced them back in September, but they never got over that awkward feeling when they talked. They hardly ever saw each other, only uttering a quiet greeting if they passed in the corridors or on rare moments such as this. His friend James still didn't seem to like her much.

"All right, I suppose. My parents are hosting a little get together at my house Christmas Eve," she grimaced. "Whole family's invited." He let out a sigh.

"I guess I'll see you there."

"Yeah. Well, at least we'll be there together." He smiled. "I'll see you then…or maybe on the train?"

"If you can get away from Bella." Kashmira laughed and turned to leave.

"In that case, I think I'll have better luck seeing you at my house."

"See you then." They waved and Kashmira continued down the corridor deep in thought. Of course she was a little annoyed that they only ever got to briefly speak to each other, but that wasn't what was bothering her at the moment. She hated that they both dreaded something as simple as a family reunion when normally they should be somewhat happy, if not even bothered, by the idea. It was a little thing to dwell on, but she just felt like she was going to be put on the spot…something she tried to avoid most of the time. She supposed she could lie when she was asked an awkward question (if she was asked anything at all), but she just longed to be honest with her family. It wasn't too much to ask for…

* * *

Sirius saw Remus flash James a look, as if warning him not to say anything off color about the girl that just walked off.

"Come on, guys," Sirius said, leading the way into their Defense Against the Dark Arts class. Peter followed obediently, nearly bumping into Sirius as he did so. The dark haired boy glanced down at his new friend and noticed a slight blush creep across his face. "Easy, Peter," he smiled. The little boy chuckled nervously. Ever since Sirius and James "rescued" him from a gang of angry Slytherins back in November, he became somewhat of a friend to the three boys. He always seemed nervous, though, speaking only a little and careful to laugh at every joke. It was still taking some time for Sirius to get used to his strange ways, but he supposed he was just a bit insecure and would soon grow out of it.

As he slumped down into his seat, Sirius let out a sigh. This would be his last class of the year…not that it was a sad fact, but it reminded him that he would be boarding the Hogwarts Express again much too soon to go home. No, not home. How could he even call it that? Hogwarts was his home and his house was just…well, a house. As far as he was concerned, as young as he may be, his so-called family that lived there held no place in his heart as long as they kept on acting the way they did. He only had his younger brother, Regulus, to share somewhat decent conversations with (as decent as a conversation with a ten-year-old could be). That was only for so long, however, if his parents hadn't brainwashed him already. Yet another thing to look forward to…

"What page did he say?" Sirius jumped when James poked him, getting a strange look from his friend. "Sorry, mate." Sirius shook his head.

"I didn't even know he was even talking," he said.

"101," Remus hissed. The two boys looked over at their friend, who still seemed to be paying close attention despite their upcoming freedom in less then forty-five minutes.

"Thanks," James muttered, slowly opening his book. He looked back up, however, and grimaced.

"What?" Sirius asked.

"This is going to take forever. I just know it." Sirius chuckled.

"Of course it is." James shook his head.

"Well, I'm not gonna pay attention. You?"

"Do I ever?"

"Right–"

"Guys," Remus said. "Could you please be quiet?"

"Aww, Remus. Chill…it's only Defense Against the Dark Arts. I can teach you anything you want about his subject. My father–"

"Mr. Potter and Mr. Lupin, if you would pay attention and _not _talk during my class, thank you?" The two fell silent, nodding to their professor.

"Sorry," James mumbled. Remus remained silent, pouring over his book again. James leaned in more towards Sirius.

"You think we'd get the last class off." Sirius smirked. "I mean, come on…who besides Remus is really paying attention?" Out of the corner of his eye, Sirius caught Peter slowly putting down his quill and sitting back in his chair. Instead of mulling over it, however, something hit him.

"Dunno, mate," he muttered. "But I just thought of something…you think I'd be able to go over your house over break?" As Sirius expected, James seemed somewhat taken aback by the question. He quickly composed himself, however, and shrugged.

"I don't see why not. You mean for a couple days?"

_Even better, _Sirius thought, grinning. "Yeah." James smiled.

"Cool. I'll check with my folks and get back to you. Any date?"

"As soon as possible?" They both laughed, glancing up at their professor. "Well, I suppose any day after Christmas," Sirius said more quietly. "You know…I have that _wonderful _family gathering Christmas Eve."

"Of course," James grimaced. "Real sorry about that, mate. I suppose, well…"

"What?"

"That, erm…girl will at least be there." Sirius had to think for a moment, but it soon hit him.

"Oh, Kashmira? Yeah…of course. I doubt we'll talk much, but…yeah, it'll be all right." It would be; he couldn't lie to himself. Despite the fact that they didn't, rather, _couldn't _talk much, he still felt slightly better knowing someone who wasn't completely cracked was going to be there. James smiled but still looked uncertain. "Look, don't worry. She's cool. _I _wouldn't be talking to her if she wasn't," he added with a smirk. James smiled.

"True. I guess–"

"Mr. Potter and Mr. Black." Looking up, the two boys saw their professor looking towards them. "Don't make me give you two detentions tonight. I personally have some packing to do and I'd rather not waste my time looking after you two for an hour." Trying not to smile, they nodded and fell silent, only giving each other cheeky grins.

When the bell had finally rung, James, Sirius, and even Peter managed to push themselves in front of the rest of the class and race out the door. It was only until they were standing in the crowded corridor that they realized Remus wasn't with them.

"Is Remus honestly still in there?" Sirius scoffed, peering into the classroom.

"He better hurry," James muttered, looking at his watch. "I still need to pack."

"Me too!" Peter squeaked. Rolling on the back of his heels, Sirius sighed as he impatiently looked around. Students were scurrying to their common rooms to obviously get some packing in before dinner. No matter the rush, however, they all looked excited. Even the pictures gave cheers of celebration, most uncorking bottles of firewhiskey and ringing Christmas bells. It all seemed to dampen Sirius's spirits a bit as he realized he was leaving tomorrow. He wished the break wasn't so long…no, he _wished _he had a normal family to spend it with. Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad if he got to spend most of it with James. Still, he had to see his family tomorrow, one way or another.

"There he is. Hurry, mate, I gotta pack!" James called. Sirius watched as his friend walked out of the classroom, stuffing a book in his bag.

"Sorry," he said, grinning a little. He look tired and worn out again, but still seemed to be in high spirits as they hurried to their common room. Nonetheless, Sirius still felt a bit of nagging in the back of his mind reminding him that he wouldn't be able to look after his friend for two weeks. He still had no idea what could be wrong with him…perhaps it was nothing. He reckoned some people were just pale and that could make them look unhealthy at times, especially when they were tired. Still, it never hurt to care…

After a bit of packing (rather, horseplay while Remus managed to pack two trousers and James only a pair of socks), the four Gryffindor boys made their way back down the corridors and to the open doors of the Great Hall.

"Starving! Clear a path, people!" James shouted, attempting to shove his way through the mass of students trying to get into the hall. Laughing as he saw his friend cringe under the glare of a sixth year, Sirius pushed James forward until they finally got to their seats.

"I wonder what Professor Dumbledore has to say tonight?" Remus wondered.

"Dunno, but I hope it's quick," James said, looking down the table towards where the teachers were sitting. Almost instantly, his face seemed to drop and grow red. Narrowing his eyes, Sirius looked at his friend with concern.

"What's up?" James just his head and looked back at his friends, a nervous grin on his face. Looking down the table, Sirius couldn't see what James saw, but soon glimpsed a flash of red hair. "Oh…so you still won't talk to her?" It had been a while since James had accidentally let them see his embarrassment whenever he saw Lily Evans, but it was apparent he felt the same.

"I really hope Dumbledore hurries," James muttered.

"Mate, if it bothers you that much…" Sirius started, but soon fell silent as Dumbledore stood up and waited patiently for silence.

"Good evening," he smiled, the same friendly twinkle in his eye. "I will make this short, as I am sure you are very eager to eat." James stirred impatiently, but still remained quiet. "I very much appreciate how patient all of you have been this week with your classes. I know many of you are going home for the holidays. To you, I wish you very happy holidays and a relaxing break. To those of you staying behind, I am sure we will have quite a wonderful time among these castle walls. Know that this is always a place you can call home. With that said, I fear I cannot remember what else I was planning on saying." He paused for a moment, the same pleasant smile on his face. "Ah well…forgetfulness gets even the best of us. Tuck in, then!" Earning a few chuckles and a round of applause, Dumbledore sat down and all of the plates and the platters in the Great Hall were filled with food once again.

"Finally," James muttered, grabbing some chicken. Grimly smiling, Sirius took some food and put it on his plate. He did always enjoy the school's food, wondering where it came from. It was good, nonetheless, like all of the magic in this school.

Raising his goblet full of pumpkin juice to his lips, he let out a sigh before he took a big swig. Glancing up at the ceiling, he saw stars winking down at him, as if they were tiny souls watching his life go by. He wondered if they were for a brief moment, then looked away and set his goblet down. This would be his last night in the Great Hall for a while, though he felt as if he would never see it again. He had already become so used to it again, it felt horrible to leave it behind for something less desirable…

"Oi, I just thought of something." Jerked out of his thoughts, Sirius looked over at James, who was still chewing but suddenly seemed to get excited over something. "How about all _three_ of you come to my place over the break?" Sirius and Remus smiled, though the latter looked a little wary.

"When?" he asked.

"I'll still have to figure that out," James said dismissively, "but how about it?"

"Yeah!" Peter squeaked. Remus nodded.

"I should be able to…" Sirius was pleased, hoping that he would also be able to go. Anything to get away and be with his friends…that was the hope he needed to hold on to right now.


End file.
